


Near you

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bit mature stuff but nothing so graphic a teen can't read, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small one shot uvu</p><p>Remy/Gambit and Logan/Wolverine sharing an intimate moment~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near you

**Author's Note:**

> Remy's POV uvu~

Remy LeBeau let out a soft sound of content, his hands running through thick, yet soft, black hair. Big, rough hands were holding him close, pressing him against the shorter man next to him. Remy savored the feeling, wishing he would be able to stay in this spot for all of eternity. 

One hand moved to his cheek, cupping it, a thumb pressing into his cheekbones slightly, red on black eyes locking into bright blue ones, Remy sighed happily, running his own hands onto the sides of his lover. Whom, speaking of, had a smile on his face.  
The Cajun smiled, nuzzling himself into the man, whom all but purred at the gesture, nuzzling his own face onto the brunette's neck. A small prick on his neck, and Remy shivered, then felt teeth sinking into the barren flesh, he let himself hold back a soft moan, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling as the older man started lapping at the now open wound prying his neck, bright red sliding down his skin.

The older man licking it off softly, the pressed the man closer, the body heat of both men merging together, which Remy absolutely adored. He kissed the scruffy chin above his face, shifting his body slightly. He were currently halfway sitting, halfway laying, as he was pushing into the warmth of the older man, said man sitting, running hands down the sides of _his_ Cajun.  
Remy loved the possessiveness, the feeling of being protected and safe. Combined with the natural wild nature of the shorter man, Remy knew he'd also get a good share of dominance and at times even danger from him. Yet.. He knew his lover'd never hurt him, not intentionally at least.

He tugged himself closer, leaning in to kiss the man, only for him to possessively kiss him first, bringing both into an intense feeling Remy had come to get addicted to, he knew his partner was as well. He was by now so close he could feel the fast beating heart of his lover, and the main point of the warmth. Remy sighed into the kiss, aching for more, trying to keep the contact up for as long as he could.  
Eventually air became a factor for him, having to break the kiss, mentally getting jealous of the black haired man's healing factor. He felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss, which he happily connected to.

This... This is all he needs.  
All Remy need, is being near Logan.


End file.
